


the cusp of a fall

by ahwenjeb (gobstompin)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Begging, Choking, Crying, Degradation, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, but also decidedly non accidental, idk i had the thought of meg topping zag and hypnos and zag topping hypnos and blacked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobstompin/pseuds/ahwenjeb
Summary: Hypnos realised, a little embarrassed, that he had covered his eyes in the hopes that if he couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see him, when he heard the first sound of heavy contact and a low groan from Zagreus on the other side of the bookcase. Hypnos wondered, briefly, whether they had resolved to get their daily fight over with outside of Tartarus, and why Zag would even indulge that, before he heard Zag’s voice fall low and harsh, calling out Meg’s name between curses - and oh did Hypnos feel like he was dying.Maybe if he did die right here, he thought, he could return in the pool and be out of this situation.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	the cusp of a fall

Hypnos blinked away the bleariness from his eyes as he woke up; the lack of soft sounds from Cerberus or the ever-present bubbling of boiled blood in the pool of Styx setting him on edge. He squeezed his eyes shut hard, pushing through the fog to trace his floating path, and recalls the orders from Hades himself to let Zagreus know of the delays to his bed-chamber renovations. 

It made sense then, why he was staring up at Zagreus’ bedchamber ceiling; Hypnos supposed that as the god of sleep, he had to be granted some clemency when it came to sleeping in any bed he found – maybe. 

It was the uncertainty in this that made him startle at Zag’s ringing voice from down the hall. Before he had any chance to mull over the social implications of sleeping in someone else’s bed - especially when said bed owner is an object of your affection - he heard Meg’s smooth voice follow, and carry over the top of Zag’s jaunty sarcasm. 

He darted behind the bookcase in a flurry and shrunk down out of his floating posture in the hopes that maybe, Meg was just seeing Zag off for another trip to get killed by louts. Hypnos realised, a little embarrassed, that he had covered his eyes in the hopes that if he couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see him when he heard the first sound of heavy contact and a low groan from Zagreus on the other side of the bookcase. 

Hypnos wondered, briefly, whether they had resolved to get their daily fight over with outside of Tartarus, and why Zag would even indulge that, before he heard Zag’s voice fall low and harsh, calling out Meg’s name between curses - and oh did Hypnos feel like he was dying. Maybe if he did die right here, he thought, he could return in the pool and be out of this situation; he was held captive by the punched out sound of Meg’s name – one that he himself had offered to dead air oh so many times alone at night, coming out of Zag’s mouth. Even if he could move, not even the blanket could cover his heavy breathing and skin flushed purple, even if he did manage to conceal that he was harder than he’d ever been in his life. 

He had the dignity to spare a thought to how pathetic it must be, to come apart at the seams at rough kissing and soft moans that weren’t even his own, but he was feeling just as hazy as he had the moment he had woken up in Zag’s bed, to begin with. It ripped through him then, as Meg climbed atop Zag’s hips, that he was lying exactly where Hypnos had been not 5 minutes ago. 

As Zag held her hips lightly, staring at her in anticipation, Hypnos slapped his hand over his mouth, his blanket falling slowly down his shoulders, reaching for his pants and feeling weak – maybe a bit lightheaded. He was keenly, dangerously, aware of the fact that is Zag or Meg looked in the wrong direction for even a moment, not even the blanket could save him, but he was starting to shake. Tears pricked at his eyes at the sensitive feeling of finally letting himself touch. He didn’t know if he could bring himself to look up, the prospect of making eye contact too much for him to bear, but as he heard a choked out gurgle, his eyes shot up to chase the sound and watched as Zag’s large hand wrapped around Meg’s throat. Her drawn up hair swished behind her as she threw her head back, grinding her hips down. 

Hypnos couldn’t see her face, hadn’t been able to the whole time, but he could imagine her heavy, dipped lashes and her parted, full lips as he listened, enrapt, to her gasped out short breaths. He knew the vague concern for their still somewhat strained relationship should make him less hard, not more, but he felt sparks alight in his abdomen even as he saw Meg reach up to grab Zag’s ever steady and firm grip on her throat. He didn’t know whether he would rather be Meg or Zag, but honestly just being Hypnos at this point was almost too much for him. 

Hypnos wished again that he could see Meg’s face when Zag’s face drew in, smirking and following Meg’s arch of motion as she threw herself down on her back. Even Hypnos could tell that it was dramatic flair, but he was paralysed as Zag fell into position, that much closer to him, facing his direction. All he would have to do would be to look up and see Hypnos, crumpled in a ball, shakily grasping at his cock and clasping his hand so tightly to his mouth to silence himself that he was practically swallowing around it. But Zag was just as entranced by Meg as he was, and Hypnos could tell he was drunk on the power he had taken, seemingly unused to pushing back – or being allowed to. With the number of times he had seen Zag pull himself out of the pool with Meg as the name on his list, he thought that made quite a lot of sense. The expression on Zag’s face though, of hunger matched with a cocky, predatory, smile, made Hypnos wonder how Meg couldn’t want it to go on forever, and welcome it whenever possible. Meg’s long, perfect legs wrapped around Zag, and Hypnos archived the curve of her thighs, slick and more toned than they had any right to be, the soft blue contrasting Zag’s raw sienna tan. 

As she clasped her thighs around Zag’s upper torso, using her legs and torso to spin out of the chokehold and punctuate it with a slap (that Hypnos was sure was half power at best). Meg’s practised use of Zag’s own weight against him, had Zag eliciting facial expressions Hypnos would never have dared dream about. He had to make an effort to slow the involuntarily increasing speed of his hand.

Hypnos tore his eyes away from Zag’s parted lips as he willed himself not to cum, and he realised, abruptly, that this was something they probably did often. The practised way they flung themselves about, the lack of conversation, and the fact that Zag seemed perfectly at ease with him being the only one undressed. He couldn’t imagine how one learned to know how to do that. It was like a choreographed routine, to a song Hypnos had never even heard of – but watching it, like a private performance of the two best dancers in the world, was probably better than tripping over his own feet anyway. 

Guilt stirred up and settled in his gut like debris on the ocean floor as his mind drifted to thoughts of doing this again. If it was, in fact, a common occurrence, surely it wouldn’t be too difficult – but he shook his head (probably a little too violently to be as stealthy as he hoped) to rid himself of the thought. When Hypnos looked back, Meg had moved on to gripping Zag’s hair as she left a trail of purple bruises along his chest, and Hypnos didn’t know how he would look Zag in the eye after this, or be able to look at the marks littering his always-bared chest, without thinking of how he had watched them appear.

Hypnos stared as she trailed her free hand down lazily to Zag’s cock, and Zag’s hands struggled to stay flat on the bed, gripping at the sheets hard enough to give Hypnos a view of his straining muscles underneath Meg’s curves. Hypnos mourned at the loss of the view when Meg reached up to pull down her hair, but as she slipped off her remaining clothes, he felt again the intense, warm heat in his gut threaten to spill over. He gripped the base of his cock harshly as Meg leant down to reach for Zag’s cock; the sight of her curved spine and open legs had him panicking as he felt himself tip over the edge. 

He bit down on his left hand in a daze and slapped his other hand over his nose to cover the sound as he doubled over, panting through his fingers; squeezing his legs together, he felt his cock bob up against his stomach as his entire body wracked around too-little stimulation. He had lost concentration on the sight in front of him through the panic of silencing himself. He very nearly began invoking the Gods as the mortals do, praying to one of his relatives that he hadn’t spilled cum on Zag’s floor before he remembered how much of a fucking terrible idea that would be. More disappointing was that not only was the fluffy interior of his blanket ruined, but he could feel his hips twitching as his ruined orgasm petered out and he desperately kept from rutting up to chase any sensation he could find. Regret dampened his desire only so far as it could when Meg was riding Zag ruthlessly above him. Shame flooded his cheeks and tipped his ears, but it was nothing in comparison to the sight of Meg’s tits?boobs?breasts? God, Idk bouncing against her torso, as she twisted to rest her hand on Zag’s lower thigh. Hypnos watched Meg slap away Zag’s hand as he tried desperately to grab at her, and the combination sent Hypnos’ head spinning. 

When Hypnos heard a choked out “Please, Meg.”, and an unsolicited high whine from Zag as he got no response, he twisted to lean back on the wall as he took his cock in his hand again.  
Hypnos only saw glimpses through blue strands of Meg’s fingers running down Zag’s torso, leaving raised red lines in the wake and watched Zag’s body respond, meeting Meg’s thrusts harshly even as she pinned him to the bed. He watched Meg curl in on herself as she dropped her hands to the bed for leverage to pick up her pace, squeezing Zag’s sides with her thighs and shuddering above Zag’s chest. One hand came up to tap his cheek and the other to rest on his chest, rising and falling quickly to match his heavy breathing. 

Zag pulled her in for an uncoordinated kiss as he took her by the sides, thrusting quickly into her. Neither Hypnos nor Zag lasted not long, Zag’s soft grunts muffled against her as she returned the choking grasp, tightly clamping her hands into his neck and digging her nails into the smooth skin, as she continued to roll her hips for him. Hypnos’ entire body was mottled purple, as he twisted his grip on his cock, and he felt his whole body coated in sweat as he tamped down the urge to throw his blanket off. The hand that had been clasped to his mouth since he had heard Zag moan Meg’s name, dropped down to his neck to model the grip Meg had on Zag’s throat, and he matched his rasps to Zag’s for as long as he could before he came into the fur of the blanket, and was too high on his euphoria to lament ruining it further. He watched shakily, relief coursing through him at not being heard, as Zag finally came, and fell to the bed boneless. 

It was kind of amusing, actually, to watch the two most awe-inspiring warriors of the house fall to the comfort of the unmade bed and shake just as hard as he did. It was less amusing when he realised it’s probably because they were actually physically doing something. Still, he pushed away the temptation to wallow in his guilt for later - after he had found a way to sneak out undetected.

He thought himself very lucky when Zag got up from the bed not five minutes of shaky terror later, and Meg rolled to face him as he asked whether she wanted anything from the lounge; he was also lucky that he wouldn’t have to rely on his legs to carry him out of the room. When he was sure Zag had made it out into the House, he watched Meg for a beat and wrapped his blanket suffocatingly tighter around him, and she stayed unmoving and turned to face the (training area?) He slowly peeked out of the shelves, and floated lowly around them, making his way to the door, when he spotted himself and Meg in the mirror. He took a second to regret not remembering it before, wishing he could’ve used it to watch the way Zag’s face contorted, but the cold dread of indeed not having remembered it earlier made him nearly wretch. 

His body felt like a live wire as he made awful, fleeting eye contact with Meg in the reflected versions of themselves. He wanted to make a run for it, but he was frozen absolutely still, and thinking about it, if Meg followed him, he couldn’t do anything to stop her from exposing him metaphorically or literally to anyone in the House. Another pang of dread reminded him that he had no guarantee his mother wouldn’t be the first to see him leave. 

He heard Meg’s voice rip through his skull, and a sharp “Hypnos?”, felt louder than it should’ve, slicing through his shame, turning straight into terror.  
He winced as he heard her voice, accusatory and knowing, and again when he tried to speak a high and gravelly voice escaped him, the confident “Oh, hi Meg.” turning into a choppy admission of guilt. 

His tone tinged with panic at the sound of his own raw voice, and it seemed to make Meg think he was about to run because she jumped off the bed and stared him down as she marched toward him. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak, lest he betray himself again. 

And anyway, his hands were too busy holding his blanket together in a death grip to do more than stare in resigned horror as she cornered him between the wall and the other side of the shelves he had been hiding against. Between his borderline hyperventilation and the smothering heat of the blanket - made worse by the physical exertion of a grip he only hoped would withstand anything Meg could do to him - he thought he might pass out, and he kind of wished he would. Up close he knew Meg could see his flushed face, and the sweat dripping off his curls, whether she could see the tear tracks he didn’t know, but as she slapped him hard across the face, he supposed it didn’t matter. It also took him a surprising amount of will to push down the instinctual moan at being on the receiving end of the impact, but that was possibly the least helpful thing he could do in the situation. He settled for letting himself sniffle at the stinging pain and staying silent at her burning glare.

“You little freak, you were here the whole time, weren’t you?” She spat.

Hypnos could do nothing but shake harder in the semblance of a nod as she refused to break eye contact. His tears were coming fast enough now that it almost didn’t matter, his vision blurry and his eyes burning with pain as he watched for her next reaction. Meg crowded him against the wall, and he knew she was being cruel as she whispered into his ear. If she didn’t know how he felt before, she did now. He knew he wouldn’t be able to cum again for a while, but the breath against his ear in a put-on husky voice, that was a twisted parody of her actual bedroom voice, still made his head spin and the golden ichor simmer in his veins. 

“I catch you again, and I will be sure that the Lord Master of the House is wholly aware of your...exploits.” 

Hypnos opened his mouth, maybe to plead with her to keep his secret or to gape in fear, but she slapped a hand over his mouth anyway, and as he swallowed another whine he wondered, if this was what Hell was supposed to be. 

“What I will not be graciously doing for you is informing Zagreus of this.” 

It took Hypnos an eternity to pull the meaning from Meg’s words. They rattled around his head like marbles, and when he finally realised what she wanted from him, he really did wretch. Another involuntary parallel provided by his brain only made him feel worse as he sobbed out a “Please, Meg,” and could only think of Zag begging up against the same wall previously. 

Maybe it was his reluctance to let his fantasy replay in such a twisted way, that pushed him to continue. Not wanting this memory attached so palpably to one he was shamefully still sure would play over in his mind every night for the rest of eternity. His need to not be reminded every time he thought of Zag pushed up against this same wall of the blood rushing in his ears, his vision being squeezed and warped by his panic, had him drop his low float, his knees impacting hard with the raw stone. Here, he didn’t have to look at her - didn’t have to imagine how different it would feel if he were Zag, and not him. He was aware of the hand that had reached out to grab at his hair to stop him from getting away as it slipped from bracing against his mouth, but it didn’t matter. Here, he didn’t have to do anything but stare down at the floor below him and beg.

At some point during his litany of “Please, Meg, I’m sorry, Please”, he heard her snort and step back. He slumped forward onto his hands, unbalanced as the sting of his hair holding his head a little too high to be comfortable, was released, letting him breathe an honest breath for the first time since he had stowed himself behind the mess in Zag’s room. The oppressive silence of the room as she raised her brow down at him, though, gave him nothing to fend off the barrage of possibilities supplied by his imagination of what would happen once Zagreus knew. 

It came at him in harsh waves, one after the other – Zag staring at him with disgust; Zag storming away in rage; Zag looking at him with shock or disappointment. He imagined how Zag’s voice would sound if his tone turned mocking - taunting. Hypnos didn’t think he had ever heard it that way. Still, anything that came close to Zag treating him the same way he treated Lord Hades had him frozen at Meg’s feet, hoping that her verdict would change, that he would miraculously know what to do if he stayed kneeling in supplication long enough. 

He felt her gaze burn through his bowed head, and he wasn’t sure, in the end, how long he stayed that way. It felt like years, but it wasn’t enough. His knees pressed into the stone, cutting roughly into his shins and bruising his bony joints, as he trembled with anticipation - for what, he wasn’t sure. Whatever it was, it wasn’t the sound of the portal to Zag’s room, a flash of purple light filling the room, as Zag’s searing hot footsteps closed in, sealing his fate. If he was able, he would have jumped in surprise, but every muscle in his body had long since locked up, every ounce of his strength engaged in nothing but keeping him tensed on his knees below Meg. It did nothing to hide his trembling, and his blanket had long since slipped down his shoulders, pooling around him. The urge to look up, to watch the situation unfold, was almost painful, but he couldn’t bear the consequences. 

He heard the soft “…Meg?” from Zagreus as his footsteps died down entirely, and Meg did not move to meet him. 

He didn’t have the best grasp on what Zag or Meg were thinking at the best of times, but without facial cues, he was stuck, refusing to be the one to break the silence. 

As Meg met him with a “Zagreus.” In a tone undecipherable to him, he had the wherewithal this time, to steal a glance at the mirror under his curls. Neither one of them were looking at him, staring hard at each other in tense silence, and Hypnos couldn’t even begin to decode what they were thinking, let alone why it made him feel so…bad? But something about it made his gut roil, and he turned his head sharply up to face Zagreus. He saw Zag’s face shift as his gaze flitted between him and Meg. He didn’t know whether he could bear to see how Meg was looking at him, or her expectant look, so he relished watching Zag from his place at Meg’s feet while he could. Zag quirked a brow, and Hypnos felt Meg kick at his already protesting knees; something inside him broke as he felt the unspoken command. 

He played it over a couple of times in his head, willing himself to act, to bow his head and rush his words out as fast as he could get them; that way he wouldn’t have to see Zag’s reaction, and he could maybe even make his exit quickly after he had fulfilled what Meg had asked of him. The sticky residue on his hands and torso had dried long ago, and he didn’t have the strength to do anything but hope no one would be around the house as he left. He didn’t move though, and after the fifth repeat of the steps he was supposed to execute in his head, he was still staring up at Zagreus’ face. 

He saw Zag’s impatience growing in his expression and surprised even himself as he got out a somewhat steady, “I was watching, before. I saw...everything. You two.” 

None of the imaginary Zags had gasped, and he didn’t know whether that was better or worse – but Zag looked over to Meg, with an expression Hypnos again was frustrated that he couldn’t understand. Hypnos did recognise the pink tinge to his cheeks, eventually, as an embarrassed blush. Hypnos felt his guilt boil over again as he realised he hadn’t accounted for the fact that Zag might have been embarrassed by being watched, but he didn’t have the chance to do anything about it before he noticed the small smile pulling up from Zag’s slightly dipped head. Hypnos didn’t know whether to be relieved or maybe horrified at the idea that he might be mocked.

“Meg, don’t be cruel.” 

Zag’s hands raised slightly in front of him; he addressed Meg as if Hypnos weren’t there at all, but his tone of voice uncoiled the knot of fear in Hypnos’ belly. It did nothing to satisfy his curiosity, but as long as Zag’s voice showed no sign of disgust, and he kept looking down at him like that, he figured he didn’t mind it that much. 

He had made such an effort to pointedly ignore Meg’s existence so far (lest he start crying again), that the sharp pull of his hair again caught him off guard. His pained gasp poorly concealed the masochistic streak he hadn’t really known he had, and he winced, sending a guilty look up towards Meg’s unchanging expression. He watched Zag react though, and his eyes lingered on the twist of Meg’s hand in his curls before they flicked back up to watch her. Hypnos mentally chided himself for the twinge of annoyance at losing Zag’s attention, and the sense of worry crept back, he really wished either of them would just say something – tell him what to do - or how to fix the situation. It was the unspoken ease of their relationship that had Hypnos lost, and confused, and above all, maddeningly frustrated. 

He watched Zag slowly cross the room, out of the corner of his eyes, where tears were again pricking painfully at the sides. Zag held his hands out in surrender and Meg dropped her grip on Hypnos’ hair as Zag closed in to kiss her. Hypnos couldn’t bring himself to hold himself up as he was discarded to the floor. He wondered, now, if it was that he meant little enough for it to matter that he had been there at all; he felt the uncomfortable shame, now, that he probably should have to begin with, at being stuck at their feet as obscene sounds bounced off the walls. He felt a hand at his neck and pleaded internally to be let out of the room or at least just to be allowed to finally sleep, but he recognised Zag’s large, calloused, hand as it clasped around the back of his neck and he could think of nothing else as Zag guided him up to face him. Hypnos could feel the tight, painful pull at his eyes and knew they must be puffy from crying and felt the chill of his long cooled sweat and tears, he couldn’t begin to imagine how much of a mess he looked, but Zag seemed unbothered, sneaking a look up at Meg again, before closing the gap between them. 

Hypnos knew it was bad, even as he did his best to let Zagreus lead the kiss in whichever way he liked. Hypnos had choked on his surprise even as he leaned in, and the urge to ask him what the Hell he was doing led to a kiss that was more muffled alarm and surprise than anything else. But Zagreus didn’t pull away, and Hypnos’ tensed muscles relaxed as he slowly registered the situation, becoming as pliant as possible under Zagreus’ touch, the room around him tipped over, and his stomach dropped at the vertigo of it all. For a moment, he let himself get lost in it, slumping against Zag, and Zag compensated by holding him in place as he indulged in the first moment of pleasure not tinged with anything painful or wrong, since he woke up. Zagreus’ body loomed over him, warm and heavy as he slid his tongue up and into Hypnos’ mouth. 

He feels drunk on it, all of the adrenaline of his panic sliding into a hazy euphoria, like the relief of sitting down after standing for long enough that your muscles start to ache. 

He lets Zag continue as he pleases, aware that he’s the farthest from being entitled to take any more than he already has, yet the languid pace he strikes makes Hypnos long for something – anything more. Zag doesn’t even have his hands on him apart from holding him from falling, but he wants and wants and wants, and it’s all he ever does. He once heard a shade describe desire as suffering, and he’s never been more sure of it than now.

The desperation to let Zag know, to explain himself and apologise for it all, claws its way up his throat as he allows Zag to take what he wants, and asks for nothing more. When Zagreus pulls away, he’s gasping for breath, and wonders if moaning into his mouth was too much, too greedy before Zag slides a hand up his chest and he forgets to think. 

He arches up to the touch instinctually, and he hears Zag speak to him, but doesn’t make it in time to hear him before Zag pulls his hand away, and Hypnos huffs a whine. 

“Do you want this?” He hears Zag say, and the cadence tells Hypnos that he’s repeating himself. 

The ‘yes’ is too quick, they both know it, Zag tips his head to the side as Hypnos lets his thoughts catch up to the question. He doesn’t really know what ‘this’ is, but the idea that Hypnos would get up and walk out of Zag’s room now seems laughable. He doesn’t know the answer Zag is looking for, but he repeats himself, tacking on a ‘please’, and an acknowledgement of Meg standing above them, striking less fear in him now that she has settled into a fond expression, watching Zag. 

Hypnos feels Zag’s warm hands come to his back to unfasten his chiton, and he watches as Zag stops, looking to Meg, who nods before his garments are removed. The cool air is almost comfortable now, the heat building in him compensating for the sweat-slick shiver he had endured on his knees for Meg. He had been right that experiencing it would be more overwhelming than watching, and he throws an arm over his face as Zagreus trails his hands along his chest, just barely grazing his nipples, teasing. He feels Meg’s presence behind him, as she crouches down, and he gets the distinct feeling of being trapped prey, as she clasps both hands around his throat, her thumbs at the nape of his neck. She applies little pressure, but the feeling of her nails at the front of his throat makes his breath stutter.

“Hands away.” She says. As she leans into his ear to order the command, the sound of her actual bedroom voice, the husk of her voice distinctly lust-tinged, is more comforting in its levity than he could’ve hoped. 

He drops his hands to his sides as quickly as he can manage, and she leverages her thumbs and fingers to push his chin to his chest, gently forcing him to watch as Zag kisses and sucks at his chest. Hypnos wonders how he manages to keep his balance as he wraps his hands around Hypnos’ thighs, dwarfing them in his size, and skimming his hands along the insides. Hypnos is grateful that he avoids touching him any further because it’s painfully obvious how close he is already, and he really doesn’t want this to be over yet. 

He might have counted his blessings a little too soon though, he thinks, as Zag kisses further down his chest to his abdomen. Zag forgoes attention to his cock, instead, licking a stripe over his hole and Hypnos strains so far forward that he chokes on Meg’s hands as she pulls him back to the position she wants him in. He can feel his breath quicken and watches his body shake under Zag’s tongue. His arms are folded under him, but he clenches them into fists anyway as he attempts to grind down further into Zag’s hot, wet mouth, moaning unbidden into the otherwise silent room, much too loud to be appropriate. Zag grabs ahold of his legs as they start kicking out around him, but before Hypnos has any time to comment, he hears Meg’s voice, quick and sharp, over his own moans.

“That’s enough, Zagreus,” she says, as she lifts Zags chin with a finger, and Hypnos is left to his own gasping breaths, his head spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> not only is this unbeta-ed but unedited but i hope u enjoyed it for the wild ride it was


End file.
